Sburb II: A New World
by Hawkclaw98
Summary: John: Wake, John: Be Confused, John: Behold you worked so hard to save.
1. John: Finish

_**A/N**_ _So hey first off before you go of read this fic I want to warn you its horrible and nor were near up to par. I wrote this about a year and a half ago to two years but the only reason I'm posting it is because I want to get it out there before the final update. So enjoy I guess._ _ **A/N**_

You stand there, all in a circle, holding hands. Troll and human, dead and alive, enemy and friend. Around the corpses of Bec Noir and **Lrd English**. A green fluorescent light begins to emanate from the center of the circle as the new universe begins to form from the bodies of your enemies. On either side of you are your ecto-sister and you matesprit.

Sweat begins to build on your palms as you finally come to terms with the fact that it's over. The past four years of hell will finally amount to something. Plus with the discovery of the Loop-Hole all players that have died in this session will get to live when the session restarts, but not guardians. You blink tears out of you eyes and sniffle. The light gradually grows and grows and grows until it encompasses everything in the circle, suddenly it's gone and everything is pitch black.


	2. John: Wake

At first you think you're dead everything is pitch black and you wonder if somehow you failed. Gradually you open your eyes and at first all you see is white and hear a very annoying beeping. Gradually your eyes start to adjust and you start to see that you're in a hospital room. you turn your head and see a nurse she's looking at you a smile on her face.

"Hello sweetie. Welcome to the waking world again." she says a sing song voice.

The phrase catches you slightly off guard but you smile at her and say "It's nice to be back" your voice gravelly and dry.

The nurse comes over and checks your vitals as you examine the rooms discovering that its just a normal hospital room but the equipment looks a bit more advice since the last time you were on earth.

"I'll be right back sweetie i'm just going to get the doctor" the nurse says as she leave the room.

A few minutes later the doctor comes and sits down on a stool next to your bed. With a clipboard in hand he begins to go over whats seems to be a routine mental analysis.

"Hello my name is DR. Lewis, do you mind if i ask you some questions" he says holding out his hand.

"I don't mind at all" you say shaking his hand.

"Ok let's start off with the simple questions, what is your name?"

"John Egbert Hei-, Just John Egbert" you hesitate to say your title unsure how the doctor will react.

The doctor raises a brow seeming to catch your hesitation "What is your birthday?"

"4/13/1996" you answer without hesitation.

The doctor nods his head and asks another questions "Ok this one's a bit harder, it's two parts, ok?' he stares at you intently, you nodd "Ok what is todays date and how old are you?"

You cock your head in confusion wondering why the doctor is acting like such simple questions would be hard ones "I'm 16 as of today, why?"

The doctors eyes widen slightly as you answer, he then proceeds to jot stuff down on his clipboard while muttering to himself. After a minute he looks up and smiles at you and answers "No reason just procedure, you didn't happen to hear what that date was from someone or something here did you"

you shake your head no, wondering what was up with this doctor "Are there more questions?" you ask.

The doctor nods "yes this procedure then to be quite tedious, if you're not too tired do you mind if I ask some more?"

"I'm fine, keep um coming" you lie even though you're exhausted wanting to get this over with.

"ok let's try and make this quick, what's your address?"

"21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, Washington"

"What is your favorite colour?'

"Sky blue."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Salamander."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Watching movies, computer programing/gaming, pranking."

"What are your likes?"

"Paranormal lore, friends, pranking."

"And Dislikes?"

"Harlequins, Betty Crocker, peanuts."

"Ok theses are the last few questions but the are the hardests, Ok?" the doctor leans back on his stool. You nod.

"What are your parents names?"

You slightly flinch at the question"My dad's name is David Brinner, I don't have a mom cause I'm adopted." you say the last part to prevent confusion. The doctor nods and puts things down on his clipboard.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"None that I know of" you choose your words carefully should Jade ever find out about this conversation, the girl bites when it come to matters of family, literally.

The doctor motions that he is about to leave the room "Ok thats it for now why don't you rest for a little bit before-" the doctor is cut off by a man bursting into the room, the man is panting heavily as if he was just running, by the looks of it he was.

You quickly look over the man again and try to figure out why he looks so familiar and why you feel like crying, in both a happy and sad way. Then yours and the man's eyes meet and it clicks. The man starts coming toward you hesitantly as if he can't believe that you're there. You however jump right out of bed, staggering a little, and give the man no your dad a hug.

You both stand there in each others arms for a few moments crying murmuring to each other how much you missed one another, you wonder how dad can be alive, you're sure that the Loop-Hole only allowed **players** from **your** session to be revived. For now you cast those thoughts a side and relish in the fact that you're able to be in your father's arms. You notice that your dad, who once towered over you, is only about a head taller than you.

Gradually your eyes begin to close in your ear you hear your dad say "Happy Birthday son." you smile and drift off to sleep.


	3. John: Be Confused (Take One)

_**A/N**_ _This was my first attempt at a chapter two for this fic_ _ **A/N**_

You lie the in a blissful dreamless, when you hear hushed voices. Whom you assume are the other betas Jade, Rose, and Dave.

"Should we wake him?" Jade asks rather anxiously and in a slightly deeper voice than usual.

You hear Dave says rather indifferently "I 'don't know", his texan accent seeming to have died quite a bit.

"Nah, let him sleep." Rose says unusually uncivilized.

"BUT HE'S BEEN SLEEPING FOR-" Jade begins to yell.

Dave cuts her off saying "Wait I thin' h's wakin' up."

You open your eyes to see that in fact the who were speaking were in fact not the other betas. Quickly you look them over, mostly out of habit, to see if the are a threat. First you look at the boy you thought was Dave. You don't really know how to describe him, he kinda look a between a nerd and a skater. You're pretty sure dirk mentioned something like this once, he said they were called hissers, himpsters, something like that. The boy has shaggy brown hair under a plaid beanie, with palish skin, and plain brown eyes. He's looking at you with an almost bored look on his face, like he'd rather be somewhere else but doesn't care either way.

You look over at the girl you thought was Rose and the first though that come to mind is the colors are out of order. You look at her hair in awe its a rainbow went and pooped on her head with no regard for the color order. Her hair however is the only colorful thing about her. She has a very guarded expression on her face, you can't really get a read on her.

You go to look over the last girl but she beats you to it by practically tackling you in a hug. Her flowing blond hair covers you, your body shakes as sobs ransack her. You awkwardly shoosh pap her to try and calm her down unsure why she is crying. After a minute she calms down. She looks up at you with a smile on tear streaming out of her piercing blue eyes. She looks at you with such intensity that you have to look away.

The girl once again pulls you into a hug and and says, almost lovingly "I'm so happy you're awake" she releases you from the hug and leans back smiling. Now that you're able to get a good look at her you see that she's actually quite beautiful. She's wearing a long sleeve pink shirt, the kind thats partly see through and has the different layers, and a pair of plain jeans. Her outfit is quite plain but yet for some reason she looks absolutely striking in them. You look away blushing, feeling awkward that you find yourself complimenting someone so much when you have a matesprit waiting for you.

You awkwardly swing your legs off the bed. While looking at the three strangers you say "It's nice to be awake, but who are you?" you tilt your head slightly.

The girl sitting next to you scutches closer and looks you straight in the eyes and says "Come on John this in not the time to be joking around."


	4. John: Be Confused (Take Two)

**A/N** This was my second attempt at a chapter two _**A/N**_

You lie the in a blissful dreamless, when you hear hushed voices. Whom you assume are the other betas Jade, Rose, and Dave.

"Should we wake him?" Jade asks rather anxiously and in a slightly deeper voice than usual.

You hear Dave says rather indifferently "I 'don't know", his texan accent seeming to have died quite a bit.

"Nah, let him sleep." rose says unusually uncivilized.

"BUT HE'S BEEN SLEEPING FOR-" Jade begins to yell.

Dave cuts her off saying "Wait I thin' h's wakin' up."

You open your eyes to see that in fact the who were speaking were in fact not the other betas. Quickly you look them over, mostly out of habit, to see if the are a threat. First you look at the boy you thought was Dave. You don't really know how to describe him, he kinda look a between a nerd and a skater. You're pretty sure dirk mentioned something like this once, he said they were called hissers, himpsters, something like that. The boy has shaggy brown hair under a plaid beanie, with palish skin, and plain brown eyes. He's looking at you with an almost bored look on his face, like he'd rather be somewhere else but doesn't care either way.

You look over at the girl you thought was Rose and the first though that come to mind is the colors are out of order. You look at her hair in awe its a rainbow went and pooped on her head with no regard for the color order. Her hair however is the only colorful thing about her. She has a very guarded expression on her face, you can't really get a read on her.

You go to look over the last girl but she beats you to it by practically tackling you in a hug. Her flowing blond hair covers you, your body shakes as sobs ransack her. You awkwardly shoosh pap her to try and calm her down unsure why she is crying. After a minute she calms down. She looks up at you with a smile on tear streaming out of her piercing blue eyes. She looks at you with such intensity that you have to look away.

The girl once again pulls you into a hug and and says, almost lovingly "I'm so happy you're awake" she releases you from the hug and leans back smiling. Now that you're able to get a good look at her you see that she's actually quite beautiful. She's wearing a long sleeve pink shirt, the kind thats partly see through and has the different layers, and a pair of plain jeans. Her outfit is quite plain but yet for some reason she looks absolutely striking in them. You look away blushing, feeling awkward that you find yourself complimenting someone so much when you have a matesprit waiting for you.

You awkwardly swing your legs off the bed. While looking at the three strangers you say "It's nice to be awake, but who are you?" you tilt your head slightly.

The girl sitting next to you scutches closer and looks you straight in the eyes and says "Come on John this in not the time to be joking around."


End file.
